


Pale freckles

by LittlexBlackxRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, First Kiss, Fluff, Freckles, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Just a very tiny bit of angst, Mostly fluff though, Protective Harry Potter, Soft Draco Malfoy, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexBlackxRose/pseuds/LittlexBlackxRose
Summary: Mcgonagall decides to take all eight years out for a day at the beach.When Harry notices Draco Malfoy sitting all alone, he joins him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206





	Pale freckles

It is so bloody hot!, is the first thing that comes to Harry’s mind as he walks on the sand.

Mcgonagall has taken all the eight years out on a field trip to the beach. ’all the eight years should have a day of relaxation,’ she had claimed. And Harry, with the tons of work they had the past few weeks, couldn’t agree more.

He smiles as he looks over at his friends. They are swimming, throwing a ball to eachother. Harry had joined them before but grew a bit bored after a while. The sand is burning under his toes as he makes his way over to his towel. He quickly sits down and dries himself up the muggle way.

On his right, people are tanning. A few people attempted to make a sandcastle. Right before him, people are swimming. Everyone is having well-deserved fun. Harry grabs in his bag, looking for his waterbottle, when something caught his eye on the left. A blonde haired boy. 

Malfoy, Harry thought. He is sitting alone, staring at the crashing waves. He looks sad, Harry notices. No one is sitting with the Slytherin, leaving him all by himself. His hands are digging the sand at his sides. He looks to be sighing.

Harry feels a bit of guilt pang right through him. At the beginning of the eight year Malfoy had tried his best to apologize to everyone. One day he had even come into the shared common room with cookies he made himself. Harry thought it was a kind gesture, it looked like Malfoy had put a lot of effort in it. The others ignored Malfoy though, not even acknowledging him or his cookies.

Malfoy tried to make similar attempts after that. He cleaned the boy dorms, put nice lights in the house colors around the common room and even offering to help people with their homework. Yet, nobody seemed to give a shit about Malfoy. Nobody acknowledges his presence or his efforts to make it up to people.

Harry catched Malfoy more than once crying at night, yet Harry never said anything. Malfoy must feel so lonely though. Harry knows the blonde really regrets everything he did, not even meaning to do it in the first place. It only makes Harry feel more sorrowful about the treatment others gave Malfoy now.

Harry decides to make things up. He stands up, giving himself no time to change his mind and starts walking over to the Slytherin in question.

...

Harry plops down next to Malfoy, loudly. 

Malfoy looks up at him, questionably. ‘You lost, Potter?’

‘Nah, I think I’m good.’

‘Your friends are over there,’ Malfoy sounds confused.

Harry smiles at him. ‘So I’ve noticed. Doesn’t mean I want to be there too. I’m good right where I am.’

Malfoy bites his lips. ‘Is this some prank?’

Harry’s heart breaks. He noticed the little pranks other people pulled on him. It was innocent at first, spelling his robes bright pink or putting a bit of salt in his drinks. They increased though, more harsher. Soon, there was itching powder in his blankets and his bag got ruined beyond prepair. People cast tripping jinxes at him in the halls and cast silencing charms on him whenever he has to speak in class.

‘No, it is not. I just want to sit with you if that is alright with you,’ Harry smiles gently.

Malfoy doesn’t answer, still looking distrusting. 

‘Aren’t you bloody hot? Because I am. I think it is insane that it can be this hot around this time of the year. Though, Mcgonagall did apparate us to Greece so maybe that is it. I think..,’

‘Potter’

‘Yes?’

‘Why are you talking to me?’

‘Oh you were just sitting alone, and I was alone too so I thought maybe we could keep eachother some company,’ Harry smiles.

‘But why me?’

‘Why not?’

‘We are supposed to be ememies, remember?’

‘I was actually hoping we left that behind with the war.’

Malfoy sighs. ‘Still I don’t understand. Don’t you hate me?’ Malfoy’s eyes seem to pierce right through Harry. So intense, they are. 

‘I don’t. I stopped ‘hating’ you in sixth year. How can I still hate you after seeing these things you were forced to do, though you didn’t want to? You were falling apart in daylight, and you still are. Pity, because you seem like a nice guy. I like those cookies you made.’

‘You ate them?’

‘Yeah, I liked the little spice you added to it.’

‘Oh, I didn’t know.’

‘I should have told you. I should have talked to you before.’

‘It is fine.’

‘It is not.’

‘It is though! Fuck, Potter. I’m just getting what I deserve. I’ve been a real asshole for years. I’ve done bad things. I used to be the bully. I deserve everything I get. Even if it means being so fucking alone all the times. I’m just paying for the things I’ve done. Accept it. Some people are beyond saving. They’ve sunk to deep already,’ Harry doesn’t fail to notice the slight waver in the blonde’s voice.

‘Stop right there, Malfoy. You have never wanted to do these things you did. Your father manipulated you into this mess. They gave you no choice. I could see it. Your heart was never into the things you did. Your heart was in those cookies though, and all those other attemps to make things right. The real you is coming out,’ Harry finishes in one breath. ‘Don’t torture yourself over things you never had control over.’

Harry waits for Malfoy to reply, but nothing comes. Instead, he hears a sob.

Harry looks at Malfoy to see tears streaming down his pale face. 

‘Oh Malfoy,’ Harry wraps his arms around the slightly shaking boy, letting him cry in his chest.

They sit like that for a few minutes. That is until Harry’s hears something being murmered against his chest. ‘What did you say?’

Malfoy looks up, red-rimmed silver eyes meeting Harry’s green forest ones. ‘Thank you, Harry.’

Harry feels a strange feeling in his gut at Mal- Draco calling him Harry.

‘No biggie, Draco.’

Draco smiles at him, actually smiling! Something Harry hadn’t seen him do in years.

‘You are too bloody noble for your own good, Harry.’

‘Only to people who deserve it.’

‘And I am on your deserving end?’

‘Now, yes. These cookies really made my day, you know,’ Harry grins playfully.

‘So if I keep making you those cookies, I’ll keep being awarded with your kindness?’ Draco smirks back.

‘Yes, definitely. Now Draco, I don’t know about you but my ass is burning on the sand. Race with me to the sea?’

Draco grins. ‘You are on, Harry.’

...

‘You cheated.’

‘Did not.’

‘You did, Harry!’

‘I was literally running beside you. How could I possibly cheat?’

‘I don’t know! You probably just cast a wandless speed-running spell,’ Draco crosses his arms stubbornly.

‘Wrong. I’m just taller than you,’ Harry grins at the rather cute angry-looking boy in front of him.

Draco takes in their height difference. ‘What the fuck happened to you, giant?’ Though he sounds a bit impressed.

‘Potter’s are late bloomers. It is nice though. Now I can beat adorable gits in race contents,’ Harry says playfully. 

That made Harry receive a spat of cold water in his face. ‘Hey! What is that for?’ Harry says fake offended.

‘For being a horrible, annoying, stupid, Gryffi..,’ Draco falls face first in the water as Harry trips him from behind.

Draco comes above the surface, spitting out water. ‘Oh, you are gonna pay for this Potter!’

‘Not if I get you again!’

...

An hour later, two soaking wet boys walk towards their bags on the beach, wrapping themself up in towels as they sit next to eachother.

Harry stares at Draco who stares right back, brighly smiling.

It is then that Harry notice the pale freckles on the boy’s face. Once he notices them, he spots them everywhere. They are on the bridge of his nose, on his cheeks and a few on his forehead and chin as well.

‘You have freckles,’ Harry says matter of factly.

Draco looks away, self-conscious. 

‘Don’t look away from me, Draco!, I love them. They suit you.’

Draco turns to look at him again, a blush creeping on his face. Harry melts on the spot.

‘Thank you’ he answers shyly.

‘I can’t believe I’ve never noticed them before. They are cute.’

Draco huffs. ‘Malfoy’s are not cute.’

‘Guess it makes you an exception then,’ Harry smirks.

‘Oh fuck off, Potter.’

Harry grins, leaning back and enjoying the sun on his face. They keep silent for a minutes till he hears Draco calling his name.

‘Harry?’

‘Hmm?’

‘I- I always thought your scar is pretty cool.’

‘What, this one?’ Harry touches the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

‘Yeah. It always made you look, you know, badass. It suits you,’ Draco murmers.

‘You think I’m badass?’ Harry laughs.

Draco flushes red. ‘Yes, I do.’

‘Well, that is nice to know. Say, I really enjoyed spending time with you. We should do that more often!’ Harry smiles.

‘Definitely. I mean, if you want to,’ Draco looks up to him.

Harry’s eyes shine. ‘Ofcourse I want that. You are a funny guy. Nice to be around. I wish I had took your hand in first year. Think of how different things would have been between us.’

Draco’s face grows more serious. ‘I don’t think things would have been much different. I was a big git back then and you have always been way too good to put up with that. War changed people. Maybe it is good that we only just became friends, as we can get to know eachother as our real selves,’ Draco says softly.

‘You are right. We are good now. So you think we are friends?’ Harry smirks at Draco.

‘Are we not, then?’ Draco sounds small.

‘Ofcourse we are friends, you silly ass,’ Harry says chuckling.

Draco smiles at him, staring into his green while Harry stares in his grey.

It happens fast.

Suddenly Draco hungs to Harry, pressing his lips against Harry’s, kissing him roughly.

Harry is too shocked to react, before he can do anything, Draco has already pulled back, eyes wide.

‘Fuck, Harry, I-.. Sorry. We are not even friends for an hour and I already fucked up,’ Draco sounds frustrated, hiding his face in his hands.

‘You are right. I don’t think I wanna be friends anymore, Draco.’

Harry hears a sniffle and something that sounds like a muffled sob.

‘I wanna be more than that.’

Draco’s head shots up. ‘What?’ He sounds so hopeful, Harry wants to cry out,

‘You heard me the first time. I wanna be more than friends, silly,’ Harry laughs.

‘Wait, seriously?’ Draco’s face showing disbelieving.

‘Let me show you how serious I am,’ Harry tucks Draco forward, pressing his lips on Draco’s. Draco responds immediately, moaning in pleasure. Harry thinks he might die on the spot.

After minutes of making out, they pull apart, both panting.

‘Draco?’

‘Yes?’

‘We should be boyfriends.’

‘I think so too.’

**Author's Note:**

> A short beach fanfic I came up with when I thought of my summer on the beach last year! I’ve never been to Greece myself but my niece told me that the beaches are very pretty there.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Sending love and light!


End file.
